


We Don't Have To Fight

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Theo Raeken Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: "Happy birthday, Theo," Liam said, "any plans for today?""I was thinking of picking a fight with you,” he said with a wicked grin.Liam paused, looking as his boyfriend. “You know, we don't have to fight to have rough sex.”“Oh?”





	We Don't Have To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Theo Raeken Week 2018 Day six: Birthdays

“Wake up, Theo!” Liam wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Theo groaned, and tried to roll over. “Happy birthday!” Liam breathed into the chimar's ear.

Theo groaned, “sleeeeep.” He never even opened his eyes. 

Liam rolled Theo onto his back, straddling his waist. “It's your birthday. You can't sleep away your birthday.”

Resigning himself to being awake, Theo opened his eyes. There were worse things to wake up to. Liam wore nothing but those black briefs that almost couldn't hold him. The ones that highlighted his narrow hips. His semi hard shaft already strained the fabric. Theo took in Liam's toned abs, his hairy and well muscled chest. He shifted slightly to put his own growing hardness in a more comfortable position. Liam smiled. Their now hard cocks pressed together separated by only two thin pieces of material. 

The younger man rocked his hips slightly sending shivers of pleasure through both of them. “Any plans for today?” he asked in a conversational tone.

Theo chuckled, “I had planned on sleeping in.” The werewolf laughed. Theo put his hands on Liam's hips, running them up his sides. “Later, I was thinking of picking a fight with you,” he said with a wicked grin.

Liam paused, looking as his boyfriend. “You know,” he said, “we don't have to fight to have rough sex.” 

“Oh?”

“We don't.” Liam leaned forward pressing his lips to Theo's. The kiss was firm, but gentle. Tongues intertwined. He pulled away sucking the chimera's lower lip into his mouth and bit down. Theo gifted him a small moan. 

Then Liam was on his neck breathing deep the smell of arousal and anticipation, leaving small soft kisses, teasing with his tongue before biting hard where his neck and shoulder meet. Theo's breath caught and his back arched slightly. Liam met his movement with his own, rolling his hips, sliding their shafts together. 

The beta moved lower. He took his time exploring the expanse of Theo's sculpted chest with both hands and his mouth. He bit. He teased and scratched. When Liam took one nipple between his teeth and the other in his fingers assaulting them at the same time, Theo yelled out his pleasure, “fuck, Littlewolf. Tha-” His words cut off as Liam squeezed his ass with his free hand.

“Hmm?” Liam asked, switching nipples and renewing his attack. This time slipped his free hand inside his lover's boxer briefs grabbing the perfect round cheek skin on skin.

“Fuck-” Theo tried again only to have Liam bite taking the full nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicking the nub over and over. Theo balled a fist into Liam's hair, pulling him away. “Fuck me,” he demanded green eyes filled with desire. “I want your dick inside me, now.”

Liam reached under the pillow grabbing the lube he knew was kept there. He stood back on his knees. His long thick shaft had already escaped the briefs standing straight against his stomach.

Theo quickly yanked off his own underwear, and moved to roll on to his knees. A hand on his hip kept him on his back. “Not yet,” Liam said. The older boy nodded, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up. “Perfect,” Liam said with a nod. 

The werewolf dripped some of the slick liquid on his fingers. He quickly pushed a finger inside his boyfriend. Theo let out a needy whine. A second finger joined the first. Liam listened as Theo began breathing harder, watched him close his eyes and throw his back getting lost in the sensation.

A hand wrapped around Theo's shaft Liam gently pulled back the foreskin before taking the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue humming. Theo called out again, as Liam worked his fingers in time with his mouth humming and curling his fingers to just brush against Theo's sweet spot. 

Theo's hips bucked and his hand tightened in Liam's hair. “Fuck! Littlewolf, I'm-” 

Liam swallowed. He removed his fingers. After wiping his hand he ran his nails up and down his boyfriend's thick muscled thighs.

Theo sat up pulling the other teen into a deep kiss. Lips and teeth clashed. His hands roamed pulling off the the younger man's briefs. He felt Liam caressing his back, hands going higher. A fist balled into his hair, pulling him back from he kiss. He felt his still hard dick twitch at the sharp pain. “Now, turn over,” the werewolf ordered, and threw him against the bed.

Theo gave a defiant look, ready to argue, but the sight of Liam spreading the lube over his thick cock caught his break. He got on his hands and knees a second before he felt Liam behind him. 

They both moaned as Liam entered. He pushed in with a slowly easing in until he was sheathed completely inside. Theo felt a hand between his shoulder blades forcing his head down to the bed. The other hand held his hip. Liam started slow, forcefully thrusting into Theo, and pushing the old boy into the mattress. He moaned loudly as Liam got faster. 

Liam dug his fingers into skin. “You're so tight, Theo.” He changed the angle to hit Theo's prostate making the chimera moan obscenities.

Liam watched his fingers grow into claws, unable to stop it. He raked the claws up his boyfriend's back leaving deep scratches. Theo hissed in pleasure. “I'm so close. Come with me,” Liam whispered.

Theo arched back meeting each thrust. He wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking in time with Liam's thrusts. They dripped with sweat. Their climaxes building higher until Liam shuttered. He groaned. His claws sank deep into Theo's hips and his seed filled his boyfriend. Theo came seconds later. 

They collapsed in a heap. “Happy birthday,” Liam said adjusting them to a more comfortable position away from the wet spot on the sheet. “Now we can sleep in.”

“mmmm,” Theo said his eyes already closed. “You're changing my sheets later.” He rested his head on Liam's chest.

Liam laughed. “Okay, but was that rough enough for you?” 

Theo nodded, “but I still like to fight with you.”


End file.
